Leena Gadth
by Battygirl
Summary: They say that angels who fall from Heavn to Hell become demons. No one knows this more than Leena Gadth. Full summary inside! Please R&R! Oneshot


**This is the story of a character I created for Daren Shan's new 'Demonata' series. You can see a picture of her on Deviant Art dot com by looking up me, DavidSpadefangrl.**

**Anywho, I may as well, let you get started. But first! Some disclaimers: I don't own anything but Leena.**

**

* * *

**

**Leena Gadth**

They say that angels who fall from Heavn to Hell become demons. No one knows this more than Leena Gadth. She was, and still is, the Angel of Death and, when the time comes, she guides spirits before Satan himself. However, one day, she was sent from Heaven to do her job among the demons in their world in Hell. And that is where this tale begins...

Beyond the gates of heaven, an angel sat, staring morosely at the sorrowful and scarred battlefield. It had always come as merely a chore to the golden-haired maiden to take the lives of mortals, but, recently, said chore had become an enjoyment. Her sky blue, milky-white eyes shimmered with joy at the sight of bloodshed. Even demons, who indeed roamed the earth from time to time, sparked her pleasure. A shadow fell over her. She needed no explanation as of who.

"I am disappointed in you Leena," a booming, sonorous voice sighed, "Though you are the Angel of Death; you have grown to adore the sorrows of others. You've tasted evil and have let it consume you. Your wings and halo have turned black. Your dress is stained with blood. As punishment for this most unforgivable crime, I shall relinquish your sight…"

At the word, Leena's eyes went almost white, and everything around her became dark in an instant.

"…and I shall cast you from the heavens, to the world of demons," the owner of the voice cried, waving His hand.

Beneath her, the cloud gave way and she plummeted to earth…to Hell. Days past in Hell. Many centuries on earth. Leena had gained amazing prowess in that time. Around her blind eyes was a white cloth that was tied around her head. Her hair had gone black do to both the lack of light and her punishment for the evil she now possessed. She felt no remorse for being shunned from her home in heaven. She much preferred the company of the Demonata. After many weeks in the realm of these beasts, she was sought out by a demon master. This monster, tall and frightening to many—both mortal and demon alike—could easily be identified.

The demon master is described with pale, red skin that is broken with cracks and seeping with drops of blood. He has no hair, nose, or whites to his red eyes. His hands are mangled, bones sticking out of his skin, one finger melting into another. His sharp gray teeth gleam sinisterly inside his small mouth. Several appendages join his two arms on either side of his torso that can either be portrayed as arms or just oddly molded layers of flesh.

While training with the sickle sword she'd crafted long ago from an attacking demon's fang, Leena felt a strong presence. She paused, sensing no threat at the moment and turned to where the presence originated.

"Who art thou?" she spoke in a monotonous voice.

"I've come to request your services, Leena Gadth," the monster before her spoke morosely; "You may refer to me as Lord Loss."

"Lord…Loss," Leena tested, "What dost thou desire of me?"

Lord Loss paused as he gazed at the blindfold just barely visible under her dark hair. "I must admit, I _had_ come here to engage you in a game of chess. You seem like the sort who can enjoy a civilized competition. However, it is unsporting and less enjoyable to play with someone who cannot see to make a move. However, I still want you to work for me—become my familiar. I can compensate however, in that you will surely get your fill of killings from the venture."

Leena smiled wickedly and bent down on one knee. "I am humbled by your offer my lord. It wouldst mine honor—nay—mine privilege to serve thee."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's it!! Phew!! I had already typed this up but couldn't convert it from my computer in my room to this one without writing it on paper and typing it up again! You people BETTER appreciate it!!**

**Oh, and if any of you 'genius' flamers can figure out why her name is 'Leena Gadth' I may not bitch at you if you bitch at me for this.**

**Others who AREN'T flamers can guess as well and I'll give you select few a cookie! ;)**


End file.
